Christmas must be something more
by SelinaMundane
Summary: Clary is going to spend Christmas together with the Lightwoods and Penhallows. What will happen when she gets to know Alec better and what will happen when Jace has a special present for her? Jace/Clary, Alec/Clary ... Isabelle/?
1. Chapter 1

Hey! This is my Second Project and this One will be a Christmas One: Clace & Alary. If you liked it don't forget to review and leave a comment :)

**Chapter 1: As we put up the lights **

_Santa baby, slip a sable under the tree for me  
I've been an awful good girl  
Santa baby, so hurry down the chimney tonight_

"Maryse, where should I put these?", Clary held up a Christmas garland made out of fir branches, and the smell of nature filled the air.

Maryse Lightwood smiled and pointed into the living room "Put it around the Windows, Aline said they always put them there. Oh and decorate them with something, candy or whatever."

Clary was helping them to decorate the Penhallow's house to celebrate Christmas together in Alicante this year. Somehow Clary felt about the Lightwoods the same way she felt about her mum and Luke, they were her family as well.

She used an old chair to be able to get up and put the garlands above the huge old windows in the fancy living room, but she still wasn't able to get up to them. A sigh escaped her lips as she got reminded of her small body again.

"Hell, you're so useless." A voice came from behind her "Seems like I have no choice as to give you a hand then."

Suddenly two strong arms wrapped around her small waiste and on the next instant she was lifted up high enough to put the decorations where she wanted them.

As she turned to look down to her helper she noticed, that it wasn't the one she had expected. She thought it was Jace who held her like that without being embarrassed about this position, but she spotted shiny black hair and a pair of blue eyes staring into hers, both annoyed, yet somehow amused. -Alec Lightwood. Maryse's eldest son and Jace's best friend. Was he really helping her? Usually he treats her as if she was invisible.

"Are you done now?" He asked in a low voice.

"I...well...", her cheeks flushed as she noticed how close they were, her thighs nearly pressed against his pale cheeks "Um, Maryse asked me to also decorate them with something. And-"

"Try these.", he put her on one of his shoulders holding her with only one, like a seatbelt, and pulled some candy canes out if his pocket.

"What?" He asked as Clary gave him a confused look "I needed them for the tree upstairs."

Clary shrugged and took them before she started to put them onto the branches. They soon were done and Clary smiled at her 'creation', the window looked fantastic now.

Thanks to Alec, she thought.

Still on his strong shoulder, she tried to climb off, but got distracted by the runes on his upper arm, a moment later she slipped and slided down his back, preparing to hit the ground head first.

But somehow, she didn't get to feel the pain she had prepared for.

"Seriously..", she felt warm breath against her neck and opened her eye. quickly. Once more she stared into blue eyes, now even closer than before, only centimetres away. Alec's arms held her at her back, a few inches over the ground. He pulled her up still holding her "You need to be more careful."

You need to be more careful, it echoed in her mind. Did Alec actually care about her?

"O-Okay..", being so close to his lips, she shivered and was more than happy when he released her and put her back on her feet. Then she watched him hurry out of the room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 - Sweater Weather?**

Just after Alec had stormed out the room, voices came from the stairs.

"Come on...!"

"I said no!"

"Just try it on man!"

"Never!"

A moment later Jace ran past her and stooped behind the couch, as Isabelle appeared in the doorway and held up something.

A pullover. A pastel brown, self made Christmas pullover with Christmas pattern on it. Clary gave her a confused look.

"Clary, thank god you're here! Please tell Jace to be a goddamn man and put on this pullover!"

"Don't!", Jace barked at both of them "There's no way I'm dressing up like a total retard!"

"Geez, I spent hours making it!"

Isabelle was something like her girl best friend/ older sister, but sometimes she acted pretty weird. She threw her long black curls back and sighed.

"Jace..", Clary sighed and grabbed the pullover "I think you would look perfect with this cute sweater. You don't always have to look, uh you know, total badass."

He frowned and shook his head "Not in this life!"

Izzy let out a quiet curse and then headed upstairs again. After a moment they heard the door of her room being slammed. Clary turned to Jace and rolled her eyes.

"Great, now she's upset again. Couldn't you just try it on once?"

"Don't get me wrong, I appreciate it that she spent so much time to make a present for me but it's just... a crappy present."

She grabbed a pillow from the huge red couch and threw it into his face.

"What was that for?!" He caught it and threw it back.

"For being a jerk of course!", she ducked away from it.

Suddenly it hit the huge Christmas tree in the corner and all the sweet decorations and ornaments crashes to the floor and rolled all over the ground.

"Shit..", Clary exclaimed "Look what you did! I spent hours to get it to look like that!"

"Oh, so now it's my fault or what?", he folded his arms as he watched her bend down and start to pick up everything "You were the one who ducked away!"

"I'm not gonna have one of these fight with you again, Jace! Now help me!"

He sighed as he watches her crawl around the room. Even now, in sweat pants and a lose pullover, she still looked flawless, even adorable. With that, he got to his knees and picked up the baubles that were rolling around under the coffee table.

Later that night, Clary wasn't able to fall asleep, so she went downstairs into the living room. Everyone was asleep, but the fireplace was still bright and warm. She grabbed a book and lay down on the couch right in front of it. Here she had enough light to read without turning on the huge old chandelier.

A yawn escaped her lips as she opened the first page. But before she could read the first words, she heard footsteps coming down the stairs.

Clary sat up and turned to the door, just when a blonde headed boy appeared and smiled at her surprised to see her up at this time.

"Hey," Jace said with a sweet smile, a smile Clary loved and hated at the same time "Couldn't sleep either?"

She nodded, closed the book and put it aside.

The young shadowhunter walked closer towards her and raised an eyebrow as he stared down at her "May I join you, Miss Fray?"

"Sure, Lord Herondale.", she giggled quietly and made space for him.

As he sat down, she noticed that he was actually wearing the pullover that Isabelle had made for him. A surprised look crept onto her face.

"Why are you wearing it now?", she asked as he sat next to her and smiled.

"You said you think it's cute.", he replied and grinned "I thought you would like it, so I put it on for you..but only for you."

She had to laugh after he finished saying that. He sure was cute, Jace. Her Jace.

The next moment he reached out and stroke her cheek with the back of his hand.

"Miss Fray," He said with a deep voice "You're freezing."

Suddenly, before she had the chance to reply, he grabbed her legs and put them on his lap, before he pulled her close into a tight hug. Her head leaned onto his chest and she could hear his heartbeat. She wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her face into the pullover, while he trailed sweet little kisses over her hair.

His arms completely hid her body and warmed her up quickly.

In this position, the sleep won over her and she fell into a deep slumber.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three - Once bitten, twice shy**

Clary was in the living room the next day, putting back all the ornaments that had fallen from the tree yesterday. She stood on a chair to be able to reach up to the higher branches, too. But even then she had to stand on her tip toes, and she had to keep the balance between her own weight and the gravity. But pretty soon, gravity won and she fell head first off the chair and hit the floor in a very hard and painful way.

She put both her hands on her head and rolled over onto her back, before she sat up. _Don't cry now, Fray!, _She whispered to herself. But it was difficult not to break out in tears like a four year old, because her head felt as if it was about to explode, plus the pain made her all dizzy. Somehow she managed to sit up straight, even though she was nearly passing out.

She rubbed her head.

"What's going on?" A calm, yet deep voice came from behind her "Are you alright?"

As soon as Clary looked up, she saw Alec kneeling right next to her, and she felt one of his hands on her back, supporting her at sitting straight.

"I fell down the chair, don't worry. It's nothing."

"Sit down!" He forcefully pulled her up onto the couch next to them and sat beside her, as he pulled out his steele "Let me decided if it's nothing."

Goosebumps appeared everywhere on her skin, when Alec grabbed her chin and turned her head around to have a look at the back of her head.

Just as he had expected; A huge bump was right there, were she hit the ground and it looked pretty painful. He thought about using a healing rune, but using his steele on her head would be also painful, So instead he got up and got a towel soaked in cold water; moments later he came back and carefully held up her hair as he pressed it against her head.

"It hurts!", Clary gasped and grabbed Alec's wrist with her hand trying to make him stop as a tear rushed down her cheek.

But he didn't let go; he didn't even react to her touch. He just pressed it down even harder.

"STOP IT!", She couldn't stand it anymore and started kicking around and ..hi somehow him in a highly personal area. Alec inhaled the air and looked at her in pain before he regained his self control and looked at her with a warning glow in his eyes.

"Okay, you begged for it!", with that, he dived at her and grabbed both her wrists tightly and forced them down on the couch, Clary tried to free herself but Alec was already on top of her and pressed her down. Unable to move, she gave him a confused glare as he suddenly laughed and she understood that he was just fooling around.

Alec Lightwood, the usually so serious Alec, was fooling around with her and actually laughed like she had never heard him laugh before. She grinned up at him "Fine! If a fight is what you want!"

"Bring it on, Fray!", he looked at her with a challenging smile.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 - Around the fireplace**

Minutes later, Isabelle walked down the stairs with a huge dusty box in her hands. For her body, she was pretty strong. On the outside she looked like the beautiful, cold but also magnificent Lady with long black hair and the same blue eyes as her brother had, but on the inside she was a fighter, with a strong heart and she was amazingly strong and talented.

The only thing she wasn't good at, was keeping a boyfriend for more than two weeks. But she always swore that that wasn't her fault.  
As she reached the downstairs hall, she suddenly heard loud laughters and playful screams, followed by some curses.

"Alec! Don't...!", another scream and a kind of evil laugh filled the air.

What the hell?, Isabelle thought as she recognized one of the voice's as Clary's and the other one as her brother's, Are they fighting yet again?

She put down the box and scratched her head, before she went to the door and peeked into the living room. And her eyes immediately grew wider as she saw what was going on inside:

Clary and Alec were lying on the carpet in front of the fireplace, Clary on top of him, and were laughing loudly. Suddenly her brother grabbed a hold of Clary's shoulders and rolled them both over, so he was on top of her now and had won back the control over her. Isabelle could see his knee slide between her legs and straddle them.

Her jar dropped as she put a hand on her mouth, feeling like her lunch was about to say 'hi' again. What were they doing?

"Alec, no!", Clary half laughed, half begged "I said don't!"

"Sorry, I can't hear you.", he grinned down at her helpless body "What did you say?"

"Don't do it!"

"I'm sorry, you have to speak up, sweetie."

"I said don't! Please!"

His head went down to hers, and for a moment Isabelle thought he would kiss her, but he stopped right before their lips would have touched."I'm afraid that wasn't good enough to convince me to let you go."

"ALEC, I BEG YOU! Let go! I will do anything! But please don't do it! I beg you, please don't!"

That was enough! What did he think he was doing!?

"Alec!", Izzy yelled and sped into the room "Get the hell off her! Have you gone completely insane?!"

Both, Alec and Clary turned to look at her with the same shocked expression on their faces. She watched her brother as he hurried to get off of Clary and sat next to her while she sat up and stared at Isabelle.

Alec knew exactly what his sister was thinking right now. It was obvious by the way she glared at him in pure disgust. Even Clary seemed to realise it and began to speak

"Isabelle, it's not.."

But she was cut off by her "Alec!", she yelled and took a step towards her brother "What the hell has gotten into you?!"

There it was again, Clary thought, his cold face that didn't show any emotions.  
"Isabelle, calm down. It's not what you think okay?"

"What is _it_ then?!", she folded her arms and looked at him."Listen, we just...", he didn't know how to explain that they were just fooling around without completely embarrassing himself "_It_ just happened."

He realised what that must have sounded like, as Clary looked at him, wide eyed and completely stiff in shock. But Alec just shrugged and jumped up. He rushed out of the room, hearing his sister call out his name, but he didn't care .


End file.
